gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Push It
Push It - ''piosenka wykonana przez New Directions w odcinku "Showmance". Poczatkowo chór miał wykonać "Le Freak", ale chórzyści uznali, że to zbyt staroświeckie i zamiast dołączenia do klubu, to ich zniechecą. Dlatego Rachel sugeruje, żeby wykonać numer, który daje uczniom to czego chcą. Nie informują Willa, jednak piosenka jest dobrze przyjęta przez uczniów. Po występie Figgins daje Will'owi listę piosenek, które mogą zaśpiewać. Wszystkie mają w tytule "Jezus" lub "Baloniki". Sue ogłasza to najmniej ulubioną piosenką wykonaną przez chór. Tekst '''Finn:' Ah, push it Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Tina: Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Rachel: Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here! Artie: Now wait a minute, y'all Now this dance ain't for everybody Only the sexy people So all you fly mothers Get on out there and dance Dance, I said! Holla. Rachel (z Tiną i Mercedes): Sa-Salt and Pepa's (here) And we're in effect Want you to (push it, babe) Coolin' by day Then at night (working up a sweat) C'mon girls (let's go!) Let's go show the guys (that we know) How to become (number one) in a hot party show (now push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Hey! Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn (z Kurtem i Artiem): Yo, baby-pop Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss) Better make it fast Or else (I'm gonna get pissed) Can't you hear the music's (pumpin' hard) Like I (wish you would?) Now (push it) Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Ah push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Oooh, baby, baby Baby, baby Boy, you really got me going You got me so I don't know what I'm doing Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: Push it good Finn: Ah, push it New Directions: P-Push it real good Finn: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn i New Directions: Ah, push it Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Mercedes: Aow! Finn: Ah, push it Artie: Holla Rachel, Mercedes i Tina: Get up on this! Finn: Ah, push it Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: Aaaahhh Push it! Filmy thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Showmance Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions